


Nautiscarader's Ladynoir July 2019

by nautiscarader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Read on tumblr (x)





	1. 1: Miraculouses

On the warm, July night, Marinette was sitting on the rooftop opposing Adrien's house, though for once, her sweetheart wasn't on her mind. With her legs tucked, and her eyes closed, she was reliving the past forty-eight hours. The monster, the gift, the transformation, the... Kwami, is that how Tikki called herself? Marinette wondered how transferring to a different school, or moving to a new city must feel like.

And then there was a deep, heavy, unsettling feeling in her guts. This was her job now. Her duty. She sighed, wishing she could tell anyone about this, against her Kwami's warnings.

\- Mind if I join you on this beautiful night?

A warm, melodious voice interrupted Marinette's contemplations, and she flinched, before she understood there could only be one person addressing her, and when she turned to her right, part of the shadow that was cast on the nearby chimney moved, taking the form of her new partner.

\- Of course, Chat Noir. - she replied - How did you know I was here?  
\- Well... - Adrien replied, taking a quick look at the window he sneaked from a moment ago - We, cats, have our ways. And besides, I couldn't let my lady spend an evening alone, could I?  
  
Marinette giggled.

\- I don't think Tikki told me getting wooed by other superheroes would be part of my job now.

She noticed a slight confusion in Chat's stunning, green eyes, and she quickly added.  
  
\- That's my, er, Kwami. I assume you have one too...?  
\- Yup, his name is Plagg, and he has quite an appetite. - Chat replied handing her a familiar looking paper-bag - Would you like one? They call it...  
\- Kittens' eyes!  
  
Marinette replied automatically, and grabbed a crunchy cookie with a jelly-filled hole in the middle, from the looks of it, one of the last batches of the day in their bakery.

\- Ah, I see you know your bakeries well, Ladybug. I couldn't visit empty-handed, you know.

She took a bite, but while the taste of her parents' cooking calmed her nerves, the odd sensation bubbled up again, dulling the sweetness of the filling. She looked right again, trying to spot the same concern on Chat's face, but instead found only the stain of the powdered sugar that contrasted with his black suit.

\- Chat... - she spoke, shying away - Don't you feel a bit... overwhelmed?  
\- All the time. - he replied instantly, before Marinette could precise her question. - But, I don't know about you, but having those superpowers do make you feel like you can move mountains.  
\- Yes, but...  
\- I know what you mean, Ladybug. - he spoke, and for the first time since they met, she spotted a bit of frown on his face - It will be tough, but with you by my side, I truly think there is nothing that could stop us.

He offered her another cookie.

\- Did that help? Or maybe another one of those will?  
\- Yes, yes it did, Kitty.  
  
She smiled, reached for the bag, but once her own words reached her ears, she promptly put her hand over her mouth.

\- "Chat"! I meant to say Cha- wait, no, I meant to say "kitten's eyes"! That's what I-  
\- Oh, don't worry, my lady, I am truly irresistible, part of the job, really.

Adrien leaned back on the slightly uneven rooftop, trying to spot any stars that broke through the lights of the city. And while Ladybug continued explaining herself, he let out a sigh, wondering how his new responsibility will collide with his life. And he came to the conclusion that a few missed piano lessons or fencing practices would be worth it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186028785585/ladynoir-july-1-miraculouses))


	2. 2. Civillian Life

Civilian life

Marinette first spotted those about a month after the first Akuma attack. On a Saturday morning, she was doing shopping in one of the many local markets that opened up just for few hours alongside the river, only to close once all the merchandise was sold out. She needed art supplies, but her eyes were instantly fixated at the familiar, red-and-black pattern.

She turned towards the t-shirt stall, where a whole stack of polka-dot articles were displayed, and she stared at them with a mixture of astonishment and embarassment.

\- Would you like one? - a woman asked, startling her, revealing herself from underneath the counter - Brand new, just made them. Or do you want the Chat Noir ones? They are more popular amongst the boys.  
  
She pointed to the other rack, filled with black shirts with green paw pattern that blended in with other, more aggressive designs.

\- Oh, I... I didn't know you sell those. - Marinette spoke softly, testing the fabric between her fingers, but flinched again, when the woman replied.  
\- Are you kidding me? They sell like crazy. That's the third batch we made. Listen here: I sold maybe ten Majestia T-shirts in my life, but Ladybug? Oh, they are popular.  
  
Though the woman was young, she was speaking with a tone that conveyed experience. She took the Chat Noir ones and turned them around, revealing text on their fronts reading phrases like "Can I ask for your paw?" or "Purrhaps a date tonight?"  
  
\- Me and my boyfriend came up with those cheesy pick-up lines. - she chuckled. - Cos you know, it looks like Chat would be that kind of guy.  
\- He certainly is...  
  
Marinette giggled, and only when the woman raised her brow, she quickly corrected herself.  
  
\- I mean, he looks like that, yes.  
  
She came back home not just with a new sketchbook and a set of pencils, but also with a black t-shirt that read "Let the stray cat into your heart, and I'll bring you good luck", mostly because by accident the business couple have mimicked Chat's line from three nights ago.

Marinette hoped Chat would like it.  


* * *

It took Adrien about three weeks to hear his name in a place he didn't expect. His fencing master, Armand D'Argencourt, scolded loudly another student.

\- I teach fencing, not cheap acrobatic tricks those superheroes, like Chat Noir, do all the time...

The student he was addressing a moment ago, performed a rather skilful jump onto the wall to avoid losing a point, which worked, though the landing wasn't as graceful since he fell to the floor and well outside the line.  
  
\- Is there anything wrong with those "cheap tricks"? - Adrien asked between the practices.  
\- Mhm? Oh, well... - his teacher looked away at the massive suit of armor in the main hall - I find those youngsters a bit... reckless.  
\- Reckless? - Adrien raised his brow - They save citizens on a near-daily basis!  
\- Well, yes, but now everyone wants to be like Ladybug or Chat Noir, doing kicks and flips. I'd bet they would be useless without their magical gadgets if they took a sword in their hand.  
\- Is that a challenge?  
  
Armand looked to his right, and to his surprise found Adrien Agreste with his mask slid on, and a somewhat cocky grin on his face. Replying with the same smile, he passed him a training sword and walked into the hall. They aimed their weapons at each other, though Adrien already assumed a different pose his teacher expected. He also definitely didn't expect Adrien to sprint and use the sword not to attack, but to launch himself into the air, only to score a point to his arm when Adrien landed behind him.

\- I've seen how Ladybug and Chat Noir fight. - Adrien continued, without the mask. - On- on TV, I mean. Ladybug once used an umbrella from an ice-cream stand as a weapon.  
\- Maybe we can broaden the Summer repertoire of our activities, then. - he smiled - Ready to resume our lesson?  
\- Of course. No cheap tricks.

He must remember to thank Ladybug this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186045545135/ladynoir-july-day-2-civilian-life))


	3. 3. Patrol

\- Ready, Kitty? - Ladybug looked at her partner on the rooftop on the opposite side of a narrow street.  
\- Couldn't be more. - he smiled with his cocky grin.  
  
At the sound of the bells of the nearby church, the two superheroes dashed, with their aim in sight. Jumping from one tenement house to another, Ladybug and Chat Noir were not just racing; their keen eyes looked at the busy streets of Paris beneath them that could any moment become a scene of a crime. Whenever either one of them thought they spotted something, they lowered their altitude, trying to not interfere with the civilians' lives as much as possible. A strange feeling rose in Marinette's chest, as she ran above the streets, watching Paris from the perspective only certain few were privileged to see. A mixture of pride and concern for the city beneath their feet they swore to protect.

Parisians found it oddly comforting too, the sight of their protectors keeping their watchful eyes on them, and ever since the two began patrolling city at night, the city became quieter.

Adrien spotted a fight about to break between two drivers whose cars had the misfortune of meeting each other bumpers; a quick visit from him has calmed their nerves, though. Even if the men were far from doing any harm to each other, Marinette and Adrien knew what the accumulation of negative energy can do to people, and whom it may attract. In his minds' eyes, he could see all cars in Paris turning into carnival bumper ones, out of pure vengeance. Before midnight, Ladybug spotted a young man crying in the park after his date has stood him up, and it took the confidence of both superheroes to soothe his broken heart. And then Chat had to save a cat stuck on a tree, for which its owner rewarded him with all too many kisses, at least according to Ladybug.

Not many Akuma attacks happened at night; it would have seemed that Hakmoth, contrary to his name, preferred scheming in the day. But that didn't meant either of them could rest. They took turns each day, making sure at least once a week they would patrol together, and it was those days that Adrien was always looking forward to the most.

Today it was Ladybug's duty to provide snacks, and as usual, she did not disappoint. She knew of Chat's sweet tooth, and Adrien himself could swear that his superhero persona had a stomach of his own, as he devoured one éclair after another. They sat on a slanted rooftop, looking at lights illuminated in old church stained glasses and in huge windows of skyscrapers. They talked, they laughed, they shared stories, as much as they could without revealing themselves. Seemingly hours went by, until Ladybug stood up and prompted Chat to do one last lap before they would head home.

And so the two raced on the rooftops, in a constant chase, meandering around each other in a synchronised motions, hoping that one day they would be able to sit on the rooftop all night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186070124670/ladynoir-july-day-3-patrol))


	4. Day 4: babysitting

\- Don't worry, minou, I've got this...  
  
The job of a superhero was a varied one. There were Akumas, robberies, fires... But then there were concerned citizens that, objectively, didn't need the help of a person with magical powers, or weapons infused with force of pandimensional, primordial creatures of chaos and creation.

Speaking of primordial creatures of chaos and creation, his name was Thomas, and he was two years old (though his mother insisted on saying he's "twenty-four months old", as if he was an extended warranty for a toaster).

Marinette took the little boy from his mother's arms and gently patted his back, while he reached his arms and cooed longingly for her.  
  
\- I'll be in just a moment, darling - she kneeled to nuzzle his nose - Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir, you are lifesavers!  
  
And she ran away to her house, waddling awkwardly on her heels.

\- Do you think we should do this instead of fighting super-villains? - Chat asked, leaning on his baton - I don't think it would be more difficult.  
\- Maybe, kitty. - she joked - Okay, Thomas, who's a little ladybu-

But before she could entertain the toddler, a screeching wail filled the near-empty street, much to Marinette's terror.

\- It's-It's okay, Thomas! Look, there-there's a car, look at the bright, red ca-

But the toddler's eyes were full of tears while he did not hesitate to express his complaints.

\- Ssh, ssh, everything will be fine in just a second, your mommy is coming soon-  
\- May I?  
  
Marinette turned her head, and with some hesitation passed the crying baby to her partner, who met Thomas' face, and to Marinette's utter surprise, started singing.

> _A kitten has written a pretty song,_  
>  _Not long, not short, so sing along._  
>  _A kitten fell asleep on a fence,_  
>  _Maybe you too could give a chance?_

Chat repeated the same four verses over and over, and to Marinette's surprise, the toddler in his arms stopped crying, looking with increasing curiosity at Chat's face, until his eyes began closing, while Chat's voice lowered and lowered. Marinette looked with her mouth agape, and only when her partner met her eyes, she composed herself, looking with admiration at him and the baby snoring in his arms.  
  
The tranquillity was quickly interrupted by the loud slam of the doors on the opposite side of the street, as the late mother ran back to the superheroes.

\- I'm so, so sorry, I had to-  
  
But Chat and and Ladybug put fingers to their lips, silencing the woman.

\- Oh, he's asleep! - she whispered - Thank you, protectors of Paris, I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
She took the baby, put him in a safe seat in her car, and waved the two goodbye as she drove away.

\- Where did you learn this, kitty? - Ladybug leaned over her partner, eyeing him with a curious, piercing gaze.  
\- Well, it's something my mother used to sing. - he replied - And I think I might have learned a few tricks from my friend, she is a great babysitter.  
\- Hm, never thought you would be so skilled with taking care of babies...  
\- Does that mean my lady has finally given me a chance?  
\- A chance...?  
  
It took ladybug a moment to process Chat's question and only when he puckered his lips, she backed away.

\- Oh come on, Chat!  
\- Wait, Ladybug! I'll be a good father, I'll bring our kittens fresh garbage every day!  
\- Gross!  
Marinette shouted, already a few meters above him, trying to forget how cute he looked with a child in his arms.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186347345805/ladynoir-month-day-4-babysitting))


End file.
